In recent years, research and development have been extensively conducted on light-emitting elements using electroluminescence (EL). In a basic structure of such a light-emitting element, a layer containing a light-emitting material (an EL layer) is interposed between a pair of electrodes. By application of a voltage between the electrodes of this element, light emission from the light-emitting material can be obtained.
Since the above light-emitting element is a self-luminous type, a display device using this light-emitting element has advantages such as high visibility, no necessity of a backlight, and low power consumption. Further, such a light-emitting element also has advantages in that the element can be formed to be thin and lightweight, and that response time is high.
In the case of a light-emitting element (e.g., an organic EL element) whose EL layer contains an organic material as a light-emitting material and is provided between a pair of electrodes, application of a voltage between the pair of electrodes causes injection of electrons from a cathode and holes from an anode into the EL layer having a light-emitting property and thus a current flows. By recombination of the injected electrons and holes, the light-emitting organic material is brought into an excited state to provide light emission.
Note that an excited state formed by an organic material can be a singlet excited state (S*) or a triplet excited state (T*). Light emission from the singlet-excited state is referred to as fluorescence, and light emission from the triplet excited state is referred to as phosphorescence. The statistical generation ratio of the excited states in the light-emitting element is considered to be S*:T*=1:3. In other words, a light-emitting element including a material that emits phosphorescence (a phosphorescent material) has higher emission efficiency than a light-emitting element including a material that emits fluorescence (a fluorescent material). Therefore, light-emitting elements including phosphorescent materials capable of converting energy of a triplet excited state into light emission has been actively developed in recent years (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Energy needed to excite an organic material depends on the energy difference between the LUMO level and the HOMO level of the organic material, and therefore, the energy difference approximately corresponds to singlet excitation energy. In the light-emitting element including an organic material that emits phosphorescence, triplet excitation energy is converted into light emission energy. Thus, when the energy difference between the singlet excited state and the triplet excited state of an organic material is large, the energy needed for exciting the organic material is higher than the light emission energy by the amount corresponding to the energy difference. The difference between the energy for exciting the organic material and the light emission energy affects element characteristics of a light-emitting element: the driving voltage of the light-emitting element increases. Research and development are being conducted on techniques for reducing the increase in driving voltage (see Patent Document 2).
Among light-emitting elements including phosphorescent materials, a light-emitting element that emits blue light in particular has not yet been put into practical use because it is difficult to develop a stable organic material having a high triplet excited energy level. Accordingly, development of a stable organic material having a high triplet excited energy level and a phosphorescent light-emitting element with high emission efficiency and high reliability is demanded.